1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power supply adapter, and more particularly to a power supply adapter with a foldable pin assembly.
2. The Related Art
A conventional power supply adapter includes a base frame, a first pin, two second pins and a driving module disposed in the base frame respectively. The driving module includes a driving portion and three connecting bars. One end of one of the three connecting bars is connected with the driving portion and the other end thereof is pivoted to the first pin. The other two connecting bars are respectively pivoted between the first pin and the corresponding second pins. The driving portion is movably disposed on the base frame.
When the power supply adapter is not in use, the user pushes the driving portion to move and further to drive the connecting bar between the driving portion and the first pin to move. In the meanwhile, the connecting bar drives the first pin to rotate into the base frame. In this process, the two connecting bars between the first pin and the second pins are driven by the first pin to move and further drive the corresponding second pins to rotate into the base frame.
When the power supply adapter is in use, the user pushes the driving portion back to drive the connecting bar between the driving portion and the first pin to move back. In the meanwhile, the connecting bar drives the first pin to rotate out of the base frame. In this process, the two connecting bars between the first pin and the second pins are driven by the first pin to move back and further drive the corresponding second pins to rotate out of the base frame.
However, the conventional power supply adapter utilizes the driving portion to drive the connecting bars and further drive the pins to either rotate into the base frame to be stowed or rotate out of the base frame to be used such that makes the driving module have a relatively complicated structure and occupy a relatively large space in the power supply adapter.